LA graduation
by paris056
Summary: Rin and her friend Luka Miki and Miku take a graduation trip to l.A and I am still new so please go easy on me


L.A Graduation Trip

Hi I'm Rin Kagamine and today. I'm on the plane going to Los Angeles on a graduation trip. With my 3 best friends Miku, Luka and Miki. After a long plane trip we finally got to L.A. It was about 10:30 at night so the only place that was open was a casino we found a seat in the far back corner.

''I'll go order'' said Miki. Luka Miku and I were just talking away and I heard a voice say ''hello'' behind me I turned around and I saw a tall blonde hair boy standing there. ''uh um hi'' I said in a shy voice ''hey I'm Len'' said the boy as taking as seat next to me. Hi I'm Rin and these are my friends Luka and Miku'' ''is it ok if I sit here'' Len said after he already sat there I nodded in reply.

''huh'' who are you Miki said as she sat back down ''I'm Len I work here so I decided to get a drink before going home but my mates decided they wanted to do some gambling and I don't want to go by myself so I'm just waiting here.'' Len said as Miki nodded.

''Are meal will be ready in 20 minutes'' reported Miki Len and I were talking and laughing. The others were whispering probably about us but I didn't care this kid was generally nice.

It was midnight and lens friends were finally finished gambling. I went to put all the rubbish in the bin the others waited out the front. I said bye to Len and we went to the hotel.

I woke up at 6:30 because somebody….. meaning Luka accidently set the alarm. We all went downstairs to breakfast in the restaurant at the hotel. Of course I had pancakes with orange juice the others had a muffin and fruit.

I heard a beep from my phone it was a text message:

7:03am

Len Kagamine

Hey I was wondering if you wanting to get lunch 2day.

7:10 am

Rin Kagamine

How the hell did you get my number?

7:11am

Len Kagamine

You friend Luka gave it to me. And if you come today you could meet my friends

7:13am

Rin Kagamine

Ok then see you around 12

7:14am

Len Kagamine

K sounds good

''who was that asked Miki'' anxiously ''Len he wanted to know if I would go for lunch with him'' ''what did you say'' Miku asked ''YES!'' I replied happily

Miki is a bit upset today because she is missing her boyfriend who is back in Japan. I wanted to look nice for lunch today even though were only going to a café in town. We all got a taxi to the café. I got out of the car and walked over to the table that he had picked for us.

''hey you look nice'' Len said I blushed I little ''thanks'' ''so this is Kaito and Gapuko'' ''hi'' I said ''it's nice to meet you Renda'' said Kaito ''it's Rin'' Luka said immediately ''oh sorry'' Kaito said sounding a bit embarrassed we ordered lunch and all just talked. The café was near a mall so we decided to go shopping. ''how was your meal Renda'' Kaito asked me

''its Rin and good'' I replied we were just walking around the shops we basically went in the games store and the movie rent store. We rented a movie for tonight.

After we literally went walking around the whole centre Miki said ''we should probably go back to the hotel'' ''yeah my feet are killing me!'' Miku added ''uh um about that'' Luka said nervously ''I only booked accommodation for 1 night and I booked another place but the room only has room 3 people'' ''that's a slight problem'' Miku said

''that's ok Rin can stay at my place'' said Len casually like is this guy is nuts I only just met him yesterday but I had no were else to go and I definitely was not sleeping out on the streets, so I had to say yes. I said goodbye bye to the others ''see you later Renda'' Kaito said ''ITS RIN DANMIT 3 FRICKEN LETTERS RIN!'' I said angrily.

That night we were walking back to Lens place and I was staring at him like puppy dog. He is really hot. We turned down this street and I saw this big 6 story apartments that overlooked the beach ''do you live in those apartments'' I asked like this was a dream. ''yes I do there pretty nice aren't they'' Len replied

Lens apartment was on the top floor so you had to get the lift up top. Len twisted the key and went inside. It was early evening. ''is it ok if I go for a shower'' I asked ''sure'' Len replied I came out of the shower and I saw Len topless lying on the bed with a rose…

The next morning I woke up naked in lens arms I got up seconds later Len woke up. We were talking at the kitchen bench drinking hot chocolate. When I get a text from Luka….

9:03am

Luka Megurine

I am in the emergency department Miku really sick need to come ASAP

9:05am

Rin Kagamine

Coming straight away

I quickly told Len what had happened and ran up the street down the highway pushing traffic lights and waiting impatiently and I finally got to the hospital.

I got to where Miku was. Her hair turning dark brown, her skin as pale as a ghost and her voice as croaky as a frog.

''the doctor said that she will be in here at least for 3 weeks'' Miki reported

''that's the end of are holiday'' I said ''yeah.'' A couple of day's later Miku was still not any better. I was getting really worried.

About 2 and half weeks later. Miku was much better now and was out of hospital she just had to take this medication. It was the day before we had to leave to go back to Japan I decided to call Len to go to the café. It was a cloudy rainy stormy day. And honestly I was feeling kind of sad actually really upset because I had to leave Len the boy that I kind of secretly loved.

At lunch with Len I told him about tomorrow ''so Len tomorrow'' I said trying to hold back tears ''I have to go back home to japan and I don't want to leave you'' I said crying ''well I have a solution to your problem'' Len said

''you do'' I asked ''well you see I have family back in Japan and I was planning to go back and see them next month but I could leave a month early and come with you'' Len said happily holding my hand. ''ok then'' I replied

The very next day we were on the plane going to japan. ''I'll be back '' Len said Luka and Miku peeked over the seat ''what is he doing here?'' they both said together in curiosity ''he has family in Japan so he is coming back with us'' ''hmmm'' they said then leaning back in their seats. We got off the plane and went to get some dinner.

Len and Rin are now married. We live in a 2 story house near the city and the beach. Rin is a photographer and Len is violinist. Miku Luka and Miki are still Rin's BFFS and they live in the same street.


End file.
